


Once More Into The Breach

by Merfilly



Series: New Prime [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decided how to do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More Into The Breach

Elita gestured to the door patiently. It was time. Hushed rumors had spread already, in the time they had been working out the way to go forward. In fact, Kup had commed him to mention some of the former Decepticons had decided to leave, because of the rumors of who had arrived.

Elita One had frowned to know that, but she, like her fellow Prime, had scarcely expected peace to last.

"I handle rebuilding and you'll see to the defense force?" Rodimus questioned again, still stunned at her faith in him.

"Yes." Elita One did believe in him; Optimus had.


End file.
